National Academy for Akuma
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: Come along with Naruto for the journey of being the 'new kid' away from home in the largest school of 'monsters'. Will he survive?
1. National Academy for Akuma

National Academy for Akuma

By: Itachi Silverwolf

A marshmallow flies across the hall with laughter. Catching the thing was easy. Throwing it back only brought another in the the previous direction. Laughter made the Uchiha growl a bit. "Seriously, that's annoying." Kiba laughs loudly throwing another. Every marshmallow that hit the floor was snatched and eaten by the teen's canine. Kiba continues to laugh until something hit him with the power to knock the air from his lungs.

Sasuke grins, "how do you like that, stupid dog." The lycan glares at the vampire only to the be glared back at. Kiba's attention leaves Sasuke the moment he hears all of the girls laughing and carrying on about the new student. The Uchiha's attention goes to the doorway as a blonde steps through it. Kiba wrinkles his nose a bit. Sasuke laughs. "This will be interesting." It was all the Uchiha could state after noticing the gaggle of female trailing behind the cobalt eyed blonde.

While most stared at the blonde as he carried and pulled suitcases along with him Sasuke went back to reading completely unconcerned. Someone shoves Sasuke lightly. "you're not going to see if the girls follow?" The Uchiha shakes his head. Suigetsu smirks, "why not? Afraid he'll have all their attention?" Sasuke shakes his head again.

"They'll either chase him or they won't. Though looking at him..." The vampire laughs a bit. Suigetsu shoves Sasuke lightly. It doesn't take long for the rest of Taka to gather. Tayuya looks at Sasuke with half a smirk. Most of them had more of their attention on the moive playing on a netbook belonging to the vampire.

"You should show him why we are in charge of the boarding house." Sasuke laughs hearing Kidoumaru. "Or maybe he can play at our level?" Sasuke waves a hand at the comment. Karin laughs as Kimimaro yawns and uses the keypad to movie back more. Sasuke and the platinum blonde sit reciting the words at the same time and characters.

"Sasuke, if you want us to begin today we will, if you want to wait that's fine too..." There was a pause as green eyes went back to the movie. "After all you aren't _only an elected offical_." Sasuke shoves Kimimaro lightly with a bit of laughter before going back to his book ignoring the movie. Juego watches the pair a moment between noticing the chattering of the twins over not being able to see the screen. The smaller screen annoyed part of the group. All go silent the moment Sasuke comments about placing the computer away. One one within the group could've possibly contended with the vampire, but he did not look interested in trying.

Naruto continues his path wihtut a word to anyone. The hybrid's orange ears flick and turn about listening. His tail wags a bit when someone waves, but he's quick to move on when he realizes the greeting isn't for him. Half incubus and half fox spirit, poor Naruto was an oustider even among other _monsters_. The blonde pulls his luggage along carrying the smaller bags through the hall and towards an elevator in silence. A nekojin female purrs a moment. "Hi."

The blonde waves a bit. "I'm Sakura Haruno and if I were you I'd make sure I didn't reveal anything of value around here. Taka will be happy to keep as payment." naruto give the _feline_ an odd look until she points towards the group gathered in the corner. The elevator doors close. "I thought you should know the worst of the worst first." Naruto looks at Sakura a moment before looking back towards a sheet of paper in his hand.

"Naruto Uzumaki and I don't have anything worth money." Sakura laughs a bit. Cobalt eyes narrow some. The ding of the elevator is cause to leave Sakura behind and continue his search for his room. Konoha Boarding House was rather large, but it was not the only boarding house for The National Academy for Akuma. That's right... a national demon academy... come along for the ride would ya!


	2. Face Off

Face Off

By: Itachi Silverwolf

Several teachers were gathered around to have a look at Naruto. The blonde swore he'd fell. Bu that was hard to believe once they saw a bruise that reminded them of the tread of a pair of boots. Naruto kept to his story even after being asked by most of the staff.

Every teachers went silent as Itachi passed between them. Cobalt eyes soon follow the raven haired male. "Who's he?" First there's nothing more than more questions over what happened. No one seems interested in answered Naruto's questions.

Naruto sinks a bit when he hears someone calling for the members of Taka without hesitation. Naruto slips away from the teachers with questions to find out what's going on. Cobalt eyes stare watching the same male he'd seen briefly standng in front of Sasuke. The rest of Taka placed space between themselves and the Uchiha. "Whose boot caught that blonde in the face little brother?" Sasuke closes his eyes a moment.

"I don't know. Hell, I'm not even allowed to wear boots on campus anymore. You really expect me to know everything that happens around here." Sasuke half smirks a moment. "Nii-san, I didn't sept blondie up for a beat down. I don't even know what he is yet. I **always** know what kind of creature I'm dealing with first."

Itachi glares at Sasuke. "You aren't allowed to wear boots on campus because you broke someone's ribs with them. If I find out you are lying to me you're have the pain for days to remind you why you shouldn't. Are you ready to shre which one of the trolls you call your friends up their boot upside someone's face yet?"

Sasuke looks at Itachi. "I seriously don't know. I haven't told anyone to bother that blonde. Hell the only time we saw him was when he first arrived. That was two days ago. Remember I don't have access to student records. It would take me a lot longer to figure out what he is."

"I know there's no classes until Monday and they gathered you all Thursday, but you'd think that you could act better than being the school bully." Sasuke's eyes narrow as he growls threateningly only to have the same response back. His older brother was not going to play a game with him.

"I'm telling you I haven't done anything or ordered anything to be done. You can stop falsely accusing me of everything that happens in this place. It's so damn annoying." Sasuke looks away, "why don't you ask the brat who did it? I'm sure he can at least describe the person that beat him up."

"If I find out different Sasuke there will be hell to pay. Stop acting like you never do anything. You and I both know you have a reputation for being involved in many things." Itachi looks at Sasuke for any hint of guilt. So far there was none. Though even if the younger Uchiha was able to hide the fact he was guilty for a while it would not last.

"That point of view comes from a female that hates me. Itachi, you know me... you're my older brother so you know me more than anyone." The older Uchiha gives Sasuke a look that seems to ask how much of Naruto's beating did he play a part in. As Itachi give up on his interrigation for a bit and goes on his way Sasuke laughs. "Good luck in the investigation, brother."


	3. Interested

Interested

By: Itachi Silverwolf

Ino shakes her head lightly at the sight of Naruto. The blonde was eating alone in the cafeteria. With a blink Ino decides to make herself at home. Naruto doesn't even glance up from his lunch. "For an incubus you are shy." Naruto ignores the comment. "Look if Taka beat you up you didn't help yourself by lying." Naruto turns slightly shoving more food into his mouth.

"I don't need you to share about Taka too." Ino laughs a bit before muttering about Naruto being stupid. Though she's quick to grab her tray and leave as Taka starts to sit at the table. Naruto goes to grab his food and rise only to have Sasuke place a hand around the back of his neck and flop down next to him.

"Stay." Suigetsu laughs a bit as Naruto growls. The kappa looks at Sasuke as the raven male smirks a bit. "You don't seem happy to see us." Cobalt eyes are narrowed only to look back towards the lunch tray as the vampire glares at Naruto. "Oh, don't be that way." Naruto doesn't even look at Sasuke.

"Here to finish the job?" Sasuke laughs a bit hearing the words from the blonde. Sasuke hears Karin laugh a bit. The Uchiha tilts his head protesting about being responsible for the beating. "If you didn't order it you must be disapointed." Sasuke half smirks finding the comment briefly amusing.

"Actually I've decided I'll help you deal out damage to the peron that beat you up. It's not everyday I take interest in someone getting beat up." naruto laughs a bit hearing Sasuke. The leader of Taka didn't have to share anything with him so why choose to seem friendly? The blonde thinks about it for a moment and draws a blank.

"This because you aren't sure who dealt the beating or because you need to get whoever he is to stop looking at you like you're guilty?" Sasuke laughsa bit hearing Naruto. So the blonde had seen Itachi call him out on the beating that would make things more difficult. "Look if you did it or ordered it I can't rat you out. I was jumped from behind. So you're safe even if you did it."

Sasuke glances at Taka. Those words meant it'd take Itachi a bit longer to identify Kimimaro's boot had gone upside the blonde's face just a day ago. Taka rises from the table swiftly. It was time to go as someone else sat down at the table. The younger Uchiha was not ready to challenge his broher directly.

Cobalt eyes blink a bit as the sight of Sasuke is replaced the by same teacher that confronted the Uchiha. Before Naruto can ask about his new company he hears a confident voice speak. "Itachi Uchiha. And you are Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde nods dumbfounded. He watches a small smirk appear on the other's face very briefly. "You'll have to excuse the way my younger brother does things. He's at times worse than most _animals_." Clearly surprised by th words naruto goes back to eating. Itachi tilts his head a bit. "The _demon king's_ son spends three days here and he all ready has a boot print along his face... that just won't do."

Naruto blinks. "How do you..." Itachi smirks a moment causing the blonde to go silent. Obviously the older raven male was not about to reveal his source of information. "You said your brother..." before Naruto can finish the question he sees a nod in answer. "But you don't even know what..." His words are cut off by the older Uchiha speaking again.

"Sasuke Uchiha is my younger brother and the leader of Taka. It is routine for people to ask me the moment they learn that fact so I may as well just give you the answer. Yes, he's my younger brother." With that Itachi moves from the table taking a novel with him. Obviously a teacher was not going to actually have lunch near a student. Cobalt eyes watch the older Uchiha disappear from the cafeteria. Itach now had his answers.


	4. Confrontation

Confrontation

By: Itachi Silverwolf

Naruto watches Itachi sit along a a counter top in the teach lounge. The blonde's thought a disrupted by none other than the same female as before. Ino giggles. "You are hopeless. He'll never see you as more than a child." The blonde stutters a bit. "Relax I'm playing. I'm Ino... and you're Naruto, right?" There's a nod. "He's probably waiting on Sasuke."

Naruto looks at Ino. "Students are allowed in there?" Ino laughs some before shruging. In truth she'd never enter any room the teachers gathered in. The last thing she needed to do was end up within arm's reach of the the youngest teacher she had for the year. Naruto watches a moment as Itachi slides from the counter to on his feet. The Uchiha waits a bit. As Sasuke steps by the door hits the younger Uchiha in the face. Ino pulls Naruto away from the beginning fight as soon as she hears Itachi speak. "You damn liar. I told you if you lied to me you'd pay for it."

Sasuke growls loudly as he slaps the door back towards Itachi. The older Uchiha moves away from the door smacking it aside as if comes near. "Itachi, I'm sick of this you're older than me shit. Besides you've never even tasted real blood." The older Uchiha laughs a bit as his younger brother moves towards him.

"Because then I'd have killed you without meaning to." Itachi shoves Sasuke backward. "Don't you get it. We aren't on the same level." Naruto winces as he hears bone break. The younger Uchiha's fangs puncture his lip. "Oh you can play the 'I won't scream game' all you want. The point isn't to make you scream it's to make sure you got my message about lying to me."

Sasuke narrows his eyes inot a glare knowing his first swing at Itachi had met a pair of steel toed boots. His wrist had paid for the shot. Itachi looks at Sasuke. "Come on if you want to continue." Another teacher shakes his head watching. Itachi watches as Sasuke closes his eyes and then opens them again. Crimson stares back at the older Uchiha. Though Itachi's response to the threat makes Sasuke step back a bit. Crimson eyes soon meet crimson eyes. Even Taka knew Sasuke did not have a chance in this battle.

Sasuke moves closer only to have Itachi place him against a wall. "So what if I did?" The younger Uchiha maintains his cockiness as he realizes he can sink fangs into his brother's skin the moment Itachi is close enough. Fighting dirty with someone stronger than you had its perks. As Sasuke's fangs break Itachi's skin the older Uchiha hisses and releases his brother. Sasuke grins. "Did you expect that?" Itachi swears under his breath. Though it had been expected. Sasuke moves away as others gather. The younger Uchiha had more than the puncture of teeth to tend to.

Karin looks between the pair know that Sasuke had more injuries than Itachi. The older Uchiha knew the bite would disappear soon enough. After all the building was a ready supply of blood. One with fang punctures, the other with a broken wrist and nose. Both with some kind of punishment coming as Tsunade appeared.


	5. New Goal

New Goal

By: Itachi Silverwolf

It didn't take long for Naruto to learn the route to his classes. Also he learned the leader of Taka was _hella smart_ and a bit of a bookworm. How in the hell did someone with such sense end up surrounding himself with idiots?

The result of all that had happened left the teen confused. He had seen Sasuke in class. The Uchiha also had a stack of books that made the blonde cringe. His teaches had given him extra work, plus he had kitchen duties. Naruto pitied Taka's leader some. No one deserved so much work.

Sasuke didn't even look at him when Naruto greeted him. The blonde couldn't really blame the raven teen for ignoring him. After all Naruto was part of the reason Sasuke was in trouble. Naruto's eyes go to the classroom across the hall though. He blushes a bit noticing Itachi stretching in front of the door. Sasuke shakes his head. "You don't stand a chance. After all you're my age." Naruto blinks surprised to hear the teen say anything. With those words Sasuke disappears from the class.

With a growl the blonde disappears to the hall. "It's not like that!" Naruto decides to step across the hall. What the blonde soon realizes is not only did Sasuke gain more work as a student, but the older Uchiha gained more work as a teacher. Itachi's usual free period was void now. The teacher was subbing for someone who had called in and maintaining his own class. Naruto wondered how he'd teach both classes at once. The Uchiha had not complained about the extra work.

The blonde was quick to disappear from in front of Itachi's door to class before he heard about it from the raven teacher. The blonde appears in his class before the tardy bell. The blonde sighs searching his bag for his textbook. He hated this class though his teacher always tried to help gain an interest in it. Naruto hated history with a passion. He blinks some as Sasuke wanders into the class handing over a pass to the teacher. Iruka reads the pass in silence before telling the raven teen to take his seat.

History class drags on with Naruto almost falling asleep in his text every few blonde is eventually told to stand in the back of the class and take notes so his eyes will stay open. Unlike Naruto the Uchiha is writing notes with one hand and eating chip with the other. When spotted by Iruka Sasuke is told to put the munchies away.

Naruto didn't see the point in not being allowed to eat in class. At least if he was snacking he'd be awake and not standing. Then again he was awake if he was made to stand. Soon the raven teen joins Naruto standing in the back. Though the vampire wasn't sleeping. He'd been caught eating in class. Big no-no when it came to Iruka!

Sasuke looks at Naruto as the blonde leans against the shelf to sleep. He nudges the blonde slightly before going back to write lecture notes. Naruto blinks and then writes across the raven teen's hand. Sasuke bares his fangs a moment at Naruto. Ears twitch some as the hybrid wags his tail. Sasuke ponders kicking Naruto in the rear, but he knew Iruka would have a tantrum and he was already on punishment.

As a third student joins the pair in the back of the class Naruto spies a permanent marker gliding across paper. The blonde looks at the printed paper carefully. Most of it was marked out. He whispers to Sasuke. "What is that?"

The raven teen looks at Naruto and then back to the list. He slides it back into his book as the third student peeks over. The leaver of Taka knew exactly who she was. Sakura was the class gossip. He moves away rom the pair as she whisper. "It's the reading list for and advanced literature class. The one his brother teaches."

Naruto looks towards Sasuke curious. The raven teen doesn't bother narrows his eyes as Sakura explain that Sasuke isn't in the class because Itachi teaches it. Naruto states doubt about the older Uchiha favoring his brother. Sasuke smirks as Irula asks the pair about their discussion. Naruto is a bit embarrassed. Sakura smiles innocently and tries to state she's only helping the blonde. Naruto sighs hearing Iruka ask him about the part of the lecture he needed help with. Sasuke watches amused. This would be good!

Naruto hesitates and then tells Iruka he understood the lecture fine. He hadn't asked Sakura a question. Naruto watches as eyes narrow while focusing on him. Iruka informs the girl that she can spend a bit of time in detention. Sasuke shakes his head some. The blonde had just made quite the enemy in seconds.

Naruto writes along a pieces of paper his new goal; make it into the literature class Itachi taught. But coud the blonde handle the reading list and discussions of the older Uchiha's lesson plan. Or could naruto use the fact he was the some of the _Demon King_ to his advantage.


	6. Dysfunctional Policy

Dysfunctional Policy

By: Itachi Silverwolf

Naruto steps out of his room to join other students in the hall. All of them were talking. The noise in the hall had sounded much like a riot. Instead it was the members of Root. They'd cornered Taka's leader. Unlike Taka the members of Root all resided in Konoha dorm. The story was Sasuke would be blamed for the fight since Root was only considered a club and not a gang. Taka on the other hand was a gang according to the Headmaster of Konoha dorm.

This time Danzo had more to contend with than a fuss between Sai and Sasuke. There were witnesses to the event. It would hard to only blame one side now. Or would it? Many times other student had kept silent. As long as Sai and the school gossips had the others convinced that Sasuke and Taka were their biggest fear then everything was fine.

As he stepped forward Sai moved to end the struggle between the pair. Sasuke snatched the other back into the fight. Though the Uchiha's lip was split open he was not allowing it to end so easily. Danzo's voice brings Sasuke to release Sai and ball his hand back into a fist. The Uchiha still wanted to fight. The students clear out swiftly. None wishing to defend Sasuke. After all he was a menace in their eyes.

When Danzo begins to comment about Sasuke being in even deeper trouble than what he started in he hears a voice he didn't expected. It seems there was an outsiderer in the Uchiha's defense. "He didn't do anything! If anything that other guy should be in trouble! He jumped Sasuke and then his friends got into it!"

Danzo turns to tell he speaker they have to be mistaken. Instead he freezes in tension. Standing behind the small blonde is none other than the older Uchiha. Danzo looks at Itachi leaving naruto to look up. The blonde grins with a small snicker. "You're in big trouble now." As much as Danzo didn't care to admit it that statement was very true. Itachi would never allow it to settle as only Sasuke's fault. And unlike the school Itachi Uchiha had connections far out of the Headhmaster's reach.

"Mind explaining what happened?"Danzo begins a monologue that makes Sai the victim only to be silenced by the older Uchiha. Itachi's eyes go towards Sasuke. The raven teen remains standing with his arms crossed. "I was speaking to Naruto, not you Danzo."

"It is Mr. Shimura. You have as much respect as your younger brother Itachi." Itachi's eyes narrow into a menacing glare with little effort. Danzo looks at Sai and places the student in front of himself waiting.

"If you practiced your own preaching it would be Uchiha not Itachi, Danzo." The comment makes Naruto snicker. "Uzumaki, you care to share what you saw?" Naruto blinks a moment. He hadn't expected that one at all. Sasuke's eyes narrow some and then looks towards his older brother as if to say 'speak stupid'.

"I didn't see how it began. I only saw him on top of Sasuke hitting him and Sasuke hitting him back. Then someone else got into it and grabbing Sasuke. By the time _that guy_ showed up they were running away." Sasuke smirks some. It was more truth that Danzo would ever tell Itachi. Sasuke was agaisnt more than one opponent and had done rather well in his own opinion.

"Sasuke, how many were there and could you show them all to me upon sight?" The younger Uchiha nods at Itachi's words. Naruto looks at Sasuke. He didn't expect any thanks from the raven teen. There was a nod towards Itachi. Sasuke glances towards Naruto briefly with a slight nod. It seemed to be the only way the Uchiha was going to give his graditude.

As Sasuke steps away and Itachi's attention goes to his brother Danzo speaks to Naruto. "You had better watch yourself little man." The blonde starts to run away. Instead he feels a hand on his shoulder hold him still.

"Danzo, I wouldn't threaten the son of the Demon King if I were you. He might take it personally." Danzo looks at the blonde as Naruto sinks some. Sasuke steps up behind Naruto glaring towards the older male in front of them. Itachi half smirks as Sasuke's hand goes on Naruto's shoulder as if to tell the blonde he wasn't slipping away just yet. Danzo appears very confused as to how Itachi Uchiha had information he didn't. "I'm sure the Demon King will love to hear that you threatened his son because of his honesty."


	7. Truce?

Truce?

By: Itachi Silverwolf

Sai scrunches his face up some. The fact that Taka's leader had the nerve to sit with headphones on ignoring him only made the _pain_ of detention and kitchen duty with the Uchiha worse. Sai's nose wrinkles as Sasuke continues typing an essay. The Uchiha made it a point for the _click-clack_ of the keys to overpower the silence the other teen wanted.

There was a glance around for a moment. Truth be told he wasn't the only member of Root in the detention hall. The problem was the Uchiha wasn't the only member of Taka in the detention hall. Kimimaro sits a few desks away with a textbook open. To make the situation worse Danzo didn't sit at the desk in front of the room; Sasuke's older brother did. A fight within the detention hall would only get Sai into more trouble.

Towards the back of the hall sits the same blonde that told the whole story to the Uchiha. Naruto was in detention for being late to his last couple classes without a written excuse. Itachi had followed policy when he made Sasuke use headphones for the sound of the computer. He'd also made it a point to separate the group throughout the space.

Sai glances over his shoulder a moment. "Going somewhere?" The teen shakes his head hearing Itachi's voice. "You have twenty minutes still. Don't think you're leaving early." Sai narrows his eyes some. The response from Itachi is a glare that makes the younger sink some in the desk. He wasn't going anywhere.

Sasuke should've been concerned with Sai being in the detention hall instead of wearing headphone like he couldn't hear the rest of the class. Whatever game was scrolling along the screen now that's where the younger Uchiha's attention was focused. Unlike Sai Kimimaro and the Uchiha still had a half hour of detention left. Sai was angry that Sasuke wasn't breaking rules by using the computer.

Itachi looks at Sasuke a moment before rising from the desk. He moves the headphones silently. "I said you could work on your essay, not play a game." Sasuke sighs before going back to the essay silently. Sai smirks some. "I don't know what you think is funny." The teen looks at Itachi. "You want to add ten minutes to your remaining time?"

Sai shakes his head. Even he knew the Uchiha would do just that. Itachi didn't have a problem with not only demanding more in terms of lessons from the students of the academy, but also in handing out the necessary punishment for breaking the rules. Sai glances back towards the screen to watch Sasuke's fingers glide across the keyboard. That was the other part Sai could never understand: how could someone smart enough to easily pass advanced classes also be stupid enough to lead a group like Taka.

Sasuke glances towards Sai. "What the hell are you looking at?" The Uchiha had removed the headphones from over his ears. Sai looks at Sasuke a moment as the Uchiha types while looking at Sai. "Speak." Obviously patience was not something the younger Uchiha could boast of.

Sai blinks some. "I want in." Sasuke looks at the other teen like he's sightly confused. Itachi looks towards the pair again. Sasuke glances over towards the computer screen briefly before typing again. Sai realizes he's skipped down from his essay currently.

_ In what? Do tell._ Sai glances towards the computer screen briefly. "In Taka. Duh." Sasuke half smirks briefly. _And leave behind Root? None of you have it in you. _The words scrolling across the screen still have Sai staring some. "I can handle leaving Root." _You can't handle anything that has to do with Taka. _"Can so I'll prove it." Itachi looks at the pair again.

"If you have time to disturb others you have time to spend sitting here." Sai glances towards the door. The members of Root were waiting for him to leave the detention hall. Sasuke looks towards the door. Even he understood why they were waiting. The fight wasn't over. Kimimaro slides his textbook towards Sasuke.

"I don't get this." Sasuke half smirks. He could read the message stuffed within the margin of the paper. _There's only five. _Sasuke takes an eraser to the paper before he starts writing along the piece of paper. "My answer was wrong." Sasuke nods a moment before he goes to writing along the paper. They weren't anywhere near the problems along it.

_They won't stand a chance to being. You forget Danzo isn't in charge of our detention this time. All we have to worry about is being ambushed later on. _Kimimaro realizes Sasuke is correct when he watches Itachi rise from the chair and force the members of Root in the hallway to clear out. Sai looks at Sasuke. Itachi watches Sasuke's eyes narrow towards Sai before he goes back to typing. The textbook is pulled back to Kimimaro. "If you two put as much energy into studying as you do into killing each other there'd be cures for a few hundred diseases now.

Sai laughs some. "Glad someone thinks it's funny. Sasuke doesn't even look slightly amused as he places the headphones back over his ears. The younger Uchiha is quick to erase part of his essay before starting to type again. "Didn't like that part?" Sasuke shrugs while typing. As Itachi returns to the desk Sasuke moves the cursor downward some.

_There's no reason to need you. The only thing Root has over Taka is the support of the Headmaster. The only reason you want a chance at being a member of Taka is because you realized last time I'm no longer playing games. I intend to end up if you go after me again. _Sai is left reading the words only moments before Sasuke makes them disappear from the screen. The younger Uchiha returns to typing without another thought of Sai.


End file.
